1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to an audio device and a method of setting the audio device, and for example, to an audio device in which a left side and a right side of the audio device may be simply set, and a method of setting the audio device.
2. Description of Related Art
Audio devices (e.g., speakers, a sound bar, a home theater, etc.) that support a wireless connection in addition to a wired connection have been increasing. Wireless audio devices may provide a variety of audio content to users through a codec that supports wireless convenience and high sound quality.
Stereophonic sound is a method of sound reproduction for providing directionality. This is achieved by using two or more independent audio channels through two or more speakers in such a way as to create the impression of sound heard from various directions. For example, for two-channel speakers, a left speaker may be set to output left audio channel sound and a right speaker may be set to output right audio channel sound. Accordingly, there is an inconvenience that a user may position two speakers and then need to manually set which speaker operates as the left speaker and which speaker operates as the right speaker in order to set left and right channels.
Furthermore, for wireless speakers, the user may freely move and use the speaker in nature. However, on a condition that a left speaker and a right speaker need to be set manually, there is an inconvenience that the left speaker and the right speaker need to be set again whenever the user freely moves and uses the wireless speaker. For example, when the user moves a speaker from a living room to a master bedroom and positions the speaker next to another speaker that operated in the master bedroom in a mono mode, the other speaker that operated in the master bedroom in the mono mode may operate in a stereo mode together with the newly moved speaker. For the stereo mode operation, however, the user needs to perform an operation of setting the originally positioned speaker and the newly positioned speaker as a left speaker and a right speaker.